1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to accessories for swimming pools and, more specifically without limitation, to protective covers for swimming pools.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A swimming pool is a common source of entertainment, recreation, and exercise AT many residential homes. Such swimming pools can be either in-ground or above-ground. A common concern with swimming pools occurs during cooler seasons, such as early Spring, Autumn and Winter, when most pools lie dormant from non-use. During such dormant periods, the level of water in the pool is generally lowered and a canvas tarpaulin or plastic cover is placed on the pool in an attempt to keep debris, such as fallen leaves, from entering the pool and contaminating the water remaining in the pool.
All too often, rain and snow accumulate on the cover during those dormant periods. Worse yet, debris falls or is blown into that accumulated water where the debris, particularly leaves, become water-logged. When warm weather returns and it is time to reopen the pool, not only must the cover be removed but the heavy, unwieldly, water-logged debris must also be dealt with. Unfortunately, some of that unwanted debris and the associated contaminated water on top of the pool cover invariably gets spilled into the pool water while removing the cover.
What is needed is a pool cover with a built-in water pump that eliminates or at least minimizes the extent of water-logging of debris on the top of a pool cover during the off-season, and that eliminates or at least minimizes the extent to which unwanted debris and the associated contaminated water on top of the pool cover gets spilled into the pool water when the pool cover is being removed.